


Up In The Air

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Crush, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Oliver has imposed on Cedric's pitch time, but it would seem that the Hufflepuff doesn't mind.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> For The Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> For LadyKenz347
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Cedric x Oliver. Late night on the Quidditch pitch.

Oliver wasn’t really much of a runner but for some reason he had felt like running was the best thing to do on a night like this. The air was so still that he didn’t think that flying was a good idea in case he broke it. That in itself was an odd thought because air wasn’t something that you could break, and flying was something that he could do in his sleep at this point. But tonight was a running night as he took laps around the Quidditch pitch, he could feel the air in his lungs burning and the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins.

Oliver didn’t know how long he had been running for, except that when he finally stopped and practically collapsed in a heap beside the benches he noticed that it was now pitch black whereas it had only just started to get dark when he had started. Of course, this didn’t mean much in Scotland where it could be broad daylight one minute and the world could be shrouded in darkness the next. All he could be certain of was that he had definitely missed dinner at this point.

“So that’s your secret then, huh?” A voice mused from somewhere above him and Oliver let out a puff of air before he rolled over on the damp grass to look up at him, an eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly.

“Diggory? What are you doing here?” Oliver asked as he propped himself up on his elbows to be able to see the other boy’s face just that little bit better.

“Skillfully avoiding answering my question, I see.” Cedric flashed him one of those beautiful cheesy grins of his, the kind that Oliver was sure would distract him if he accidentally glanced in the Hufflepuff’s direction during one of their matches - the kind that he was pretty sure could lose him the Cup if he wasn’t careful.

“I’m not going to give away my secret to the enemy, am I?” He asked as he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the screaming of his calves. When he said that he wasn’t a runner, he meant it.

Cedric let out a laugh. “I’m hardly the enemy, Wood.” They both knew that there was very little animosity between them, that it was mainly all for show and because Oliver quite enjoyed winding him up - he quite enjoyed winding most people up, but Cedric was different. Cedric was able to get under his skin in return, but not in the way that made him want to knock anyone out, but in the way that made him want to blush furiously.

“You’re on an opposing team, that makes you the enemy,” Oliver said matter-of-factly, flashing Cedric a grin of his own. “So… you were going to tell me what you’re doing here?” He asked, deciding to change the subject before they had the chance to get into the logistics about who really was the enemy and why.

“I booked the pitch from seven for practice,” Cedric told him, prompting Oliver to check his watch and see that it was actually five past.

“Whoops, sorry. I forgot that there are actually time slots for this thing.” Oliver chuckled. “My bad, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Have you been up in the air yet?” Cedric asked slowly as he glanced over at Oliver’s broom that was propped up on the bench next to them which definitely suggested otherwise.

“Uh - no, but that’s my own fault. I lost track of time. I’ll get some time in tomorrow.” Oliver told him with a smile as he moved to grab his broom to head back up to his dorm to get some reading done. He was sure that he had some sort of test tomorrow but he honestly couldn’t remember which one, or if the test had possibly been yesterday and he had done his usual and just zoned out through the entire thing. It wouldn’t be the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“You can stay, if you like,” Cedric told him. “I’m just gonna be doing some speed runs so as long as you don’t get in my way you won’t be a bother.”

As reassuring as the words were meant to be, they still made Oliver feel as though he was a burden so he gave a shake of his head and picked his broom up. “It’s fine, really. I’m knackered now anyway.”

Cedric eyed him up for a minute, looking him up and down before he nodded. “Okay, have it your way.” He hummed, his tone telling Oliver that he was hurt, even if that was exactly what Oliver had been attempting to avoid.

Oliver chewed on his lip for a moment before he turned back to face the Hufflepuff. “If you want me to stay, I can.” He said quietly. The truth was that he didn’t want to leave either, he just didn’t want to impose and he certainly didn’t want to get in anyone’s way, let alone the boy that he kind of had a crush on.

Cedric grinned at him and without another word he was up in the air, zooming around above Oliver’s head. Oliver watched him for a moment before deciding that he better join him or he would end up seeming rude.

**

“Hitting the shower?” Cedric asked once their feet were back on solid ground and for a second Oliver got the wrong impression about his intentions.

He made himself quickly shake that off as he tried to collect his thoughts again. Now was not the time to trip up and let the Hufflepuff aware of his feelings. He was trying to focus on his Quidditch and Cedric was trying to focus on his schoolwork. The fact that Oliver was even entertaining the thought of the shower with the other boy was, however, new. Previously his feelings had just stopped at butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but he supposed that feelings had to evolve over time.

"I think I'll just grab one in the castle, the water in the changing rooms is probably frozen." He said, managing to save himself from any sort of embarrassment where showering in the same room as his crush was concerned.

"That's a good point." Cedric hummed through before Oliver could move away from him, his fingers found Oliver's wrist and wrapped around it. "Where are you going?"

Oliver blinked a couple of times as he turned to face him. "To shower, I thought?" He was frowning slightly, wondering if the entire conversation had happened in his head or if maybe he had stepped into an alternate dimension.

"Wait a minute, will you?" Cedric asked, his fingers tightening just a little around Oliver's wrist, as if to let him know that he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon, something which made Oliver's heart hammer away in his chest at a hundred miles a minute.

"What am I waiting for?" Oliver wasn't sure if he would regret that question, he was sure if he was meant to know the answer to the question already or not.

"This." Oliver had to hand it to the Hufflepuff as his lips were suddenly pressed against his own; he was smooth, so smooth that Oliver hadn't seen this coming. That wasn't to say that it was a bad thing. He kissed Cedric back, smiling against his lips and just treasuring the moment while it lasted.

Of course, as he pulled back the first thing that was on his mind was how this was going to affect their remaining Quidditch matches but as he met Cedric's gaze, those thoughts disappeared.

"How about we skip the shower part and I take you on down to the kitchen for a hot chocolate?" Cedric asked as his fingers ran down his arm and laced into his own fingers.

"I'd like that," Oliver said softly, a smile flickering across his features now as he realised that he had gotten exactly what he had wanted, before he'd even fully realised what he wanted.


End file.
